The Mutant Games: Times Change
by LadyLucyfer
Summary: They were freaks, monsters, despised or feared by the humans. They had powers that made them special, but they also made them dangerous. They were mutants, the next stage of evoloution. SYOT with superpowers. Open!


**This is a story in which I throw the universes of X-men and the Hunger Games at each other and see what happens. I really shouldn't have got the DVD of Days of Future Past on the same day I watched Mockingjay. Essentially, it's the Hunger Games- with MUTANTS! I would put it in the crossover section, but I'd say it's more of an AU then a crossover, you really don't need any knowledge of X-men to read this, or even to submit a character. The form's at the bottom, along with some extra world building-y stuff I couldn't fit into the prologue and the ever repeated Rules. Hope you enjoy!**

Once upon a time there was the Hunger Games- an annual celebration of the unity of the Districts under the Capitol, and a reminder of the losses that we all suffered in the Dark Days. The Games were created to keep the peace, to show the Districts that the Capitol could not be fought, that they were far more powerful then all twelve Districts combined.

Well, that's the Capitol bullshit version at least- the kind written in history books, on posters- the sort of mind numbing drivel that is spouted by escorts every reaping day, over and over again until you can recite it word for word in an exaggerated mockery of their capitol accents.

To us in the districts the games were simply murder- a yearly parade of lambs to the slaughter at the hands of our self obsessed 'government'. We wouldn't stand for their cruelty, so we rebelled.

On the wings of the Mockingjay we declared war on the Capitol, and the world descended into chaos. Bombs fell, fires raged, the entire of District Twelve was left as no more then a smoking ruin. It was chaos, the bodies racked up on both sides until at last it ended- the capitol fell and there was peace.

And that peace lasted, not just for a few years but for decades, an entire century in fact. The Districts ruled together, each sending representatives to form a council of thirteen members. People were no longer oppressed, no longer starving- things were good.

And then something happened- something impossible and mad that we never could have seen coming- humanity evolved. It was slow at first, just little signs here and there- a woman who could recite your sentences before they'd left your mouth, a boy who made it rain when he was sad- no one really noticed it at first. No one but those who were looking.

The Capitol had not died along with their reign, though they had been brought close to death. A small group remained, hiding in the shadows and biding their time, worming their way into influential positions within our society and lying in wait for that little advantage that could spark a war.

That advantage was the mutants- evolved humans capable of doing things that we never thought were possible before. Of course, where some would see people, the Capitol saw weapons. After securing the loyalty of a powerful mutant who could control the minds of others, the Capitol amassed an army, with mutants on the front lines.

And then we were back to war. Bombs and guns and falling bodies all over again like some sort of twisted roundabout that we couldn't get off. This war was shorter then the last, we hadn't had much need for weapons after the fall of the Capitol, so their army made short work of our defences.

And then it was back to square one, the Districts once again living under the iron fist of the capitol. Sure, it was a bit different- there were mutants for one thing, and a few more Districts that had sprung up during the peace time to cater to the demands of the population- but it was all in all the same situation we had been in to start with.

Hell, they even brought back the bloody Hunger Games, after all, the sadistic assholes of the Capitol needed their entertainment. But now they had something better then just ordinary children to kill, they had mutants. Powerful, interesting, and above all hated by the Districts as the catalyst that sparked the end of their peace.

All of a sudden the games weren't so hated any more- it was easier to not see the tributes as human when they could shoot lasers from their eyes or tear peoples heads off with a thought. The Capitol reigned supreme and the games began anew, right the way round and back to the beginning once more.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, after all, everyone knows the story. I suppose, for me, this is a way of coming to terms with what is happening, how real this all is. It's one thing to read a history book, it's a far different experience to live it. It's an experience that I'd quite happily live without, but I don't really have a choice do I? Not when I'm sitting on this train watching my home fade away, knowing that in only a week I could be dead. I'm a part of this story now, I can't escape it.

My name is Zaya Monroe, I'm from District Nine and I am a mutant. And now I'm a tribute in the 42nd Mutant Games.

**Allrighty then, prologue, done, sorted, onto the worldbuilding!**

**Mutants**

Mutants are ordinary people with a more evolved genetic code which gives them- for lack of a better term- super powers. You can really do whatever you want for the powers, from being a human flamethrower to being able to transform into a fluffy kitten. Each mutant only has one power, but they may also have some more obvious physical mutations along with their power (think Azazel or Nightcrawler- what is it with teleporters and the pretty coloured skin?). Powers develop when mutants are about ten or eleven, but mutants are identified before that by the Capitol via blood samples.

**Districts**

You know those extra Districts that Zaya mentioned in the prologue? Well those consist of District 14- Medicine and Bio Engineering, and District 15- Prisoners.

14 is heavily monitored by the Capitol and works closely with them. Mutants don't have it easy in 14, and have to choose to either train for games or become test subjects for experiments. Most choose the former.

15 is an utter hellhole, and usually provides the psychos of the games. It's composed of rebels criminals sent from all Districts and the Capitol, and is feared be most people. It sends four tributes rather then two to the games as an extra bit of punishment.

13 is still a thing, and now provides nuclear power. Mutants in 13 tend to have more nightmarish powers and are more prone to physical mutation due to radiation exposure screwing with the mutant gene.

**The Mutant Games**

Well, there are now 32 tributes in each games due to the addition of 13, 14 and 15. Not much has changed about the mechanics of the games, except, well, super powers. The career pack is somewhat different, coming from a wider range of Districts as well as the standard 1, 2, 4 and 14 due to other tributes with powerful mutations.

**That's about all you need to know about the setting, I'll add more if I can think of it but I think that's it. PM me if you have any ideas that I could add, I'm still working out some of the finer points (such as how in Magneto's name do you contain an arena full of angry mutants). As for rules, I don't have all that many.**

**Rule one: it's not first come first serve, I'll only accept detailed, interesting characters.**

**Rule two: Don't make your character too overpowered. They don't need to be able to warp the fabric of reality, less overtly powerful mutations can still be used creatively to great effect. Hell, even mutants with batshit crazy powers will have a fighting chance.**

**Rule three: CREATIVITY! I do not want 32 identical tributes, or 4 identical tributes, or any identical tributes.**

**Aaand, that's about it. Told you there wasn't many. I'm going to be putting the tribute list up on my profile since it is easier to edit from there, so go check it out to see what spots are open. So without further ado, the form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Power:**

**How they use said power:**

**Can they control their power?:**

**Opinion of their power:**

**Appearance (including any physical mutations):**

**Personality (detailed, for the love of Deadpool):**

**Background:**

**Family and Friends:**

**Reaped or volunteered:**

**Reaction (if reaped):**

**Reason (if volunteered):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Will they want allies?:**

**Do they plan on joining the career pack?:**

**Games strategy:**

**Training score (may change depending on my opinion, this is just an estimate):**

**On a scale of one to ten, what is their morality (1 being completely good 10 being completely evil):**

**If from District 15, what was their crime?:**

**Anything else:**


End file.
